


Unfair Odds

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: AC kinkmeme fill; Bayek getting fucked by the gladiator Gallic brothers.





	Unfair Odds

**Author's Note:**

> another fill for [[this](https://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12629870#cmt12629870)] one this time! this was fun

Bayek browses through Felix’s things quietly, looking for anything particularly incriminating. Honestly, doing the Crocodile’s bidding is a good enough reason for him to take action but it is worthwhile finding out what kind of consequences doing so will lead to. As expected, obviously nothing he wouldn’t be able to handle. This has been quite enlightening, though.

And, okay, he just doesn’t like Felix.

“What’s this? Pretty boy Siwan is snooping, is he?”

Bayek arches a brow as he peers over his shoulder. The Gallic brothers. They truly don’t know when to stop, do they? He straightens himself out, pocketing a roll of papyrus for further examination later. Though they crowd the only exit with their excessively large bodies, if they’re looking for a fight he is more than willing to give them one. They were already lucky he didn’t kill them in the arena, if they don’t stop pressing their luck they’re going to find it dry very, very soon.

“I was retrieving something for Felix,” Bayek says easily.

“Do you think we’re dumb enough to believe that, Siwan?” Viridovix asks. Bayek glances around minutely before looking back at them.

“I am not sure you want me to answer that,” he murmurs. Viridovix snarls at him angrily and Bayek responds much in the same way he usually responds to large pale men threatening him; barely. “By the gods, your breath is as fresh as ever.”

“You know what I think,” Viridovix says. Bayek assumes it’s not very much. “I think you wouldn’t want Felix knowing about this, now would you?” Considering he’s on his way to put an end to Felix, that’s hardly relevant to him. Still, they do not know that.

“You are- trying to blackmail me?” he replies curiously. “I would think someone as successful as you two wouldn’t be lacking in money, whether you are losers now or not.” Diovicos does that fake, aggressive lunge he does and growls at Bayek with a far more animalistic noise. Bayek is unamused.

“You would think right,” Viridovix snaps back as if it’s some kind of assurance that their loss hasn’t affected them. Bayek honestly doesn’t care that much but it’s obviously a sore spot for them and he doesn’t like them either. “We don’t want your money, Siwan.” The only thing they’re about to get is a blade in the throat. Maybe more than once.

Viridovix grins suddenly and his brother follows suit, making Bayek slightly more alert than before. They surely know better than to try to cocere his help in some way. If they had a cause worth his help, they wouldn’t corner him in a small room and try to blackmail him for it. This is interesting.

“It’s not often a pretty face like yours comes through here,” Viridovix assures. That’s what Bayek thought; this is a sex thing. As _stunning_ and _charming_ as the Gallic brothers are, he’s not particularly surprised that they make money easier than they make friends- or that they’ve probably been banned from the local brothel. Bayek glances down minutely. They are very large, though.

“Maybe if you’re satisfying, Felix won’t have to know about this,” Viridovix encourages with a cruel grin. Again, Bayek is sort of on his way to assassinate the guy so his ‘offer’ isn’t exactly laced with honey. Bayek looks at Diovicos briefly then back to his brother again.

This is a humiliation thing, Bayek knows that. They think this would be humiliating for him somehow. Of course, their language also has a word specifically for men who only give, not receive, and it is considered a good thing. He shouldn’t be that surprised. Bayek internally weighs the option of not giving them the satisfaction and beating their faces in versus the ease of getting laid right now. It has been a while since he's been on the receiving end; with his and Aya’s reputations the way they are, things have fallen to a more ‘conservative’ pattern between them.

They are _very_ large.

“What is it you're suggesting?” Bayek asks, less for not knowing and more for confirmation.

“You know what we're suggesting!” Viridovix snaps back. “We're gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight and maybe we don't tell Felix.” They can't just ask for sex like normal people, can they? Bayek certainly would have thought about it, a lot more than he's thinking about this. Ultimately, he decides he's not sure what's going to happen to the hyper aggressive Gallic brothers with both Felix and the Crocodile dead so he should take this chance while he has it.

“If that is what it takes, fine,” Bayek assures shortly but they're already moving in before he finishes, flanking him much like they do in the arena. Getting up close with them makes it even more obvious how big they really are, about half a hand taller than even some of the biggest Greek men; he only comes up to their breast. Viridovix grabs him and shortly after, so does Diovicos. As well as they work together, they seem to get in one another's way this close more than anything.

Bayek tries to move with them as they start pulling at his clothes but they mostly just move him. Large hands wrap completely around his arms, yanking him this way and that to keep them out of the way. Another is on his thigh and after spending too much of what precious little effort they have on figuring out how to rip his gear off, Diovicos hoists his leg up to show him off. Viridovix easily holds both his wrists in one hand and keeps them up above his head out of the way while he palms Bayek’s firm chest and stomach with a hungry look.

They make this easy to be passive in and Bayek doesn't take that as a bad thing. If they want to do all the work, he's fine with it. The strong hands that grope his body are more than enough to get him hot around the collar and his cock twitches with anticipation. Diovicos feels up his thigh with a rough hand and seems to marvel at how flexible Bayek is, lifting his leg higher and higher with no complaint or struggle against it. He pushes Bayek’s knee to his own chest, bumbling into his brother as he does and making them grumble at one another.

Bayek lets out a content exhale as his cock is palmed fortunately more gently than the rest of him. He's fine with this so far but if they want him to enjoy it enough to moan, they'll have to work for it. Diovicos’ own hard on presses against the middle of his back and Bayek turns slightly as if he'll be able to see. It feels heavy and hot and Bayek squirms minutely to try to get a better feel. Viridovix releases his arms to grab his face suddenly and yank him back, his arrogant grin less than attractive but easily ignored. He pushes his fingers into Bayek’s jaw hard and jabs a pair of fingers into his mouth without wait.

It's tempting to bite them off just out of spite but Bayek simmers himself down. The large fingers fit awkwardly in his mouth, pushing down against his tongue, and Bayek shudders. Viridovix thrusts them between his lips without giving Bayek much room to reciprocate but his strong hand keeps him still. Diovicos strokes his stiffening cock more fully between his fingers and gruffly laughs as he feels Bayek grow hard for him.

Viridovix pulls his fingers back once they'll slick with spit, immediately taking a hold of his wrists again, and Bayek grunts mildly as he reaches to stroke his hole with no further foreplay. Not that he expected them to be good at that. Upon getting closer, Viridovix’s cock is pressed against his stomach from under his clothing, just as hot and heavy. Anticipation jolts under his skin, pinned between the two monstrous Gallic brothers and their monstrous cocks. Hopefully they're better at sex than fighting.

“You need more slick than that,” Bayek says as the wet, calloused finger circles his rim and tugs less than gently. Viridovix snarls a smile at him.

“Listen here, Siwan,” he begins. Bayek cares little what more he has to say about the topic, it is not up for discussion, and he makes that excruciatingly clear by suddenly revealing his hidden blade. The sound alone makes Viridovix quite. It's obviously warning enough that this can be over the second Bayek says so; they haven't so easily forgotten their beating.

“We won't hurt you, pretty boy,” he says instead. “Relax.” They can feel like they're in control of this situation as much as they want, they're not. Bayek arches as much as he can between them as the fingers prods him more insistently. Diovicos squeezes his hard cock briefly before moving down to cup his testicles and rub his finger against the sensitive spot below them.

They've obviously planned for this in more ways than one as Viridovix retrieves a small jar of oil from his person. Olive by the smell of it, a heavy scent on Bayek's nose. Diovicos adjusts to hook his knee so he can coat his fingers with it properly. Again, thick fingers rub his hole and then they're both thrust in to the first knuckle without warning. Bayek jolts, curling his toes and spreading his fingers as he's opened up so suddenly.

It's been a while, of course, but not so long that Bayek has forgotten how much he enjoys this. The bigger the better and honestly, he thinks he could come from their thick fingers alone if they knew how to use them right. Even so, the two hearty cock rubbing against him on either side is a much more appealing objective. Diovicos pushes his fingers in deep, twisting them against what little resistance he meets, and spreads them apart.

Bayek’s panting now, head drooped slightly as he focuses more on his own pleasure than anything else. His cock is hard against his stomach and the less than purposeful prodding of his sweet spot makes it leak precum heavily. Another finger is thrust into him and Bayek finally grunts with quiet pleasure. He loves being stretched and the roughness adds an additional enjoyment he didn't think it would. Diovicos fucks him hard and fast with his fingers while his brother takes to stroking himself. It's bigger than it felt, throbbing enticingly. That's going to be in him. Soon, preferably.

His impatience aside, Diovicos is determined to stretch him as much as possible with his fingers first. They're fine but the thought of how deep their cocks are going to reach is far more enticing. Bayek shudders eagerly as Viridovix finally begins to slick his hard, attentive cock. If this had gone a different way, he certainly wouldn't have been above begging. Not that they particularly need it, either. Diovicos takes his fingers away, leaving Bayek gapping and wanting, and Viridovix moves to satisfy.

They have to lift him off the ground to actually do anything without having to crouch. He tries to find some leverage with the leg not being held against his chest but there is none and he's left to dangle in their hold. Bayek rolls his hips as Viridovix’s cock rubs against his sack and then his waiting hole. With how big and hard he is, he could probably hold Bayek up impaled on his dick alone. Using his hold on his wrists, Viridovix hoists him up enough to position him above his cock, the tip pressing tantalizingly against his hole.

Bayek's eyes flutter as he's lowered, Viridovix’s thick cock slowly breaching him. He rasps a hot noise. As prepared as he was, it goes in easy and he tosses his head down as he feels the hardness open him up further than the fingers could reach. He can feel it deep in his gut and the curve of Viridovix’s dick presses against his sweet spot constantly, making him twitch in pleasure. Viridovix groans loudly in agreement. Only when he's finally root deep does he release Bayek's wrists and instead grips his ass in both hands. His imposing cock so big and so deep, Bayek can see the bulge it makes in his stomach.

Diovicos grunts impatiently behind him, rutting his over eager cock against the small of Bayek’s back. The thought of being taken again, hard and fast, while he's still raw from Viridovix makes Bayek quietly groan. It's a thought, however, that is dashed soon after as Diovicos pulls at his rim. Bayek clenches his fingers in Viridovix’s shoulders and in return, Viridovix laughs.

He's already stretched so far around Viridovix, Bayek inhales sharply when Diovicos pushes a finger into him, too. It's hard to tell how it feels, not bad but- Viridovix bucks into him suddenly and an honestly unrestrained sound comes out. Definitely not bad. Diovicos is relentless, thrusting his finger in to the last knuckle and pulling him further open. The sensation makes his thighs shake. Both of them at once? They're both so big and rough, it's an intimidating thought.

Like before, Diovicos doesn't hold back and neither does Viridovix. The fingers urging him to take more and more and the thick cock thrusting into him with short, hard strokes don't match up. They want very different things and focusing on either of them is next to impossible. _Could_ he take them both? Bayek’s mouth almost waters. Diovicos is determined to try it.

“Open up, little Siwan,” Viridovix growls in his ear. “We'll make sure you'll only be satisfied with our cocks from now on, right brother?” Diovicos grunts in feverish agreement. As far as Bayek is concerned, they're more than welcome to try. He wants to feel stretched around them further than he's ever been before. The challenge is- erotic.

Diovicos’ fingers are rough on him both with their movements and their texture. He pulls and pushes and twists, working against his brother already spearing Bayek open. As much fun as he's apparently having doing this, he still only has so much patience. A shudder goes down Bayek’s back as he hears Diovicos slick his cock very thoroughly. He's going to need it. Again, he ruts against Bayek’s back and lets the head of his painfully erect cock press against his twitching hole before slipping off.

It doesn't feel like it'll fit. It feels like it's going to split him in two. Bayek arches his back, his breath caught as Diovicos uses his thumb to push the tip in. The sensation is immediately overwhelming and Bayek groans. Viridovix doesn't even slow, rutting hard and fast into him as Diovicos forces his way inside. Inch after inch, he feels too far stretched too deep but Bayek’s cock twitches longingly. Fingers dig into him all over as they try to keep him in place.

It feels amazing. Bayek can't even think straight he's so full, stuffed to his limit so deep, his stomach moves with every thrust. He's in total bliss. Once Diovicos is fully sheathed, he wastes no time matching his brother’s pace stroke for stroke. The pressure on his sweet spot is unbearable now, being stroked and hit near constantly by their harsh movements. Bayek tosses his head back as he comes, groaning openly as his cock rubs against Viridovix and lets him coast through his satisfying orgasm.

The Gallic brothers laugh as he limps between them, exhausted and content- shockingly. He pants audible as he tries to regain his breath and relaxes into their off rhythm thrusts. If they could keep this pace up, they wouldn't be bad bedmates. As it is, they can't though. Viridovix’s hands on his waist tighten with bruising force as he comes and shortly after, Diovicos bites into his shoulder, both their cocks plunged painfully deep. Bayek can feel the searing heat in his gut as the copious amount of cum floods his insides.

He can't believe he managed to take them both.

Viridovix pulls out first, neither slow nor careful, and Bayek grunts in mild rebuttal. Diovicos has to lift him up to pull him off and he sets Bayek back on both his feet on solid ground. Spent and wobbly as he is, Bayek immediately collapses to his knees and drops his head. He's definitely bruised in places, some he wasn't aware he could get bruised, but he doesn't mind too much. His gaping hole drips thick cum and he shudders. Of course they were banned from the brothel.

“This was fun, Siwan but-” Viridovix says. Bayek moves in an instant, suddenly dodging out of the way of his _own_ sword. There's a moment of silence where the Gallic brothers seem honestly surprised he's still functional. They were good but they weren't _that_ good. Much like in the arena, if they could last more than one round they'd be far better off for it. Bayek stands, flicking his wrist and extending his blade in warning.

“My sword,” he says plainly. “Put it down.” Viridovix drops his sword, a much smarter man than he acts like sometimes. Bayek retracts his blade again. “I will deal with you in the arena. If you are not too scared.”

Judging by the way they look at him, confused and startled, they might be. Bayek does look thoroughly debauched, sure, after a round that a lesser person probably wouldn't walk after.

If their plan was to fuck him so well they could catch him off guard, they've thoroughly failed. They're _always_ testing their luck.

“You should work on your stamina, eh?” Bayek comments, picking his things off the floor from between them. “You wouldn't want something like that to happen in the arena.”

He grins.


End file.
